Patricia Belcher
Patricia Belcher (born April 7, 1954) is an American film and television actress, best known for her many appearances in films, including The Number 23, Unknown, Jeepers Creepers, Heartbreakers and (500) Days of Summer. She also has made appearances in television series, including Everybody Loves Raymond, Good Luck Charlie, Boston Legal, The Jake Effect, Twins, The Proud Family, Seinfeld, Sister, Sister, In Plain Sight, The Middle, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Still Sitting down, Beverly Hills, 90210, and Bones. Contents hide * Life and career * Filmography ** Film ** Television ** Video Games * External links Life and career Patricia Belcher was born in Helena, Montana. Belcher is of African American descent.1 Prior to becoming an actress, Belcher appeared as a contestant on Jeopardy! losing to then attorney Ron Black in one of his 5 games.2 She is known for playing judges, doctors/nurses, government officials, and other authority figures, often to comic effect. She has made many appearances in films and television series. She is also one of the most active actors appearing in commercials. Products include GEICO, Staples and Time Warner, as well as for the American Cancer Society. In 2001, Belcher was cast as Jezelle Gay Hartman, a psychic, in the Horror film Jeepers Creepers. The film received mixed reviews from critics, however received positive awards from audiences.34 The film was a commercial success, opening in 2,944 theaters and took in a domestic gross of $37,904,175; it later made $21,313,614 internationally, making a total of $59,217,789 worldwide.5 In 2003, Belcher was originally going to appear again as Jezelle Gay Hartman in Jeepers Creepers 2, as the plot was about her character and Gina Philips' character hunting down The Creeper, while a school bus full of teens terrorized by The Creeper was just a subplot. But the more writer and director Victor Salva worked on the script, the more the bus plot became more interesting. So he decides to scrap both her and Philip's plot and concentrate the film on the bus instead.6 Since 2006, she has appeared numerous times on Bones as attorney Caroline Julian. Belcher produced her 2008 role in the film Lower Learning as Colette. In 2009, she played Millie in the romantic comedy (500) Days of Summer. The film received positive reviews from critics upon its release. Based on over 214 professional reviews, it obtained a "Certified Fresh" seal on Rotten Tomatoes with an approval rating of 86% and an average score of 7.6 out of 10. The film was a box office success as well, becoming a "sleeper hit" and earning over $60 million in worldwide returns, far exceeding its $7.5 million budget. Also that year through 2010, Belcher had a recurring role on Better Off Ted as Janet S. Crotum, the head of human resources of Veridian Dynamics. On May 13, 2010, ABC officially canceled the series due to low viewing figures.7 After the cancellation of Better Off Ted Belcher moved on and began another recurring role on the Disney Channel sitcom Good Luck Charlie, playing the strict and easily annoyed neighbor, Mrs. Estelle Dabney.8 In 2013, she appeared as Ingrid in Bad Words, and she voiced Chimamanda Lobo in the video game Dead Island: Riptide. After four seasons the show Good Luck Charlie ended on February 16, 2014, with a one-hour finale.910 Later that year Belcher again teamed with Jeepers Creepers writer and director Victor Salva for his horror film Dark House. As well as appearing on The Millers, and Partners. In 2015, she appeared in the GEICO commercial with the band Europe. Filmography Film Television Video Games External links * Patricia Belcher at the Internet Movie Database * TVGuide PROfilE * http://www.jeopardy.com/minisites/tocyearbook/#1985 Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Cast